emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8429 (28th March 2019)
Plot DS Sanders and DC Meaden pitch up at Wishing Well Cottage as Cain is fixing the Dingle van and ask after Debbie. DS Sanders proposes Debbie knows what happened to Joe so she can no longer stand to be around Cain. Vanessa is still hurt that Charity let Mike think she's single. Charity states it's business so tells Vanessa if she can't stomach it, she should stay out of the way. Ellis calls by Tall Trees Cottage and asks Billy if he's spoken to Tracy yet. Billy states Tracy made it clear she wants him to stay away. Pete finds Kim and Graham looking around the farm with a surveyor. Moira orders them off her land. At Smithy Cottage, Rhona talks to Vanessa about her struggles following her hysterectomy but soon conversation turns to Vanessa's troubles with Charity. Rhona reminds Vanessa she's never going to change Charity so she should accept things and enjoy the ride. DS Sanders and DC Meaden return to Wishing Well Cottage to tell Cain they know he's behind Joe's disappearance, and one way or another, they're going to make it stick. Before the detectives leave, they reveal a hefty reward is being offered for information relating to Joe's disappearance. At Home Farm the Yorkshire & Humber Sustainability Awards get underway. Nicola and Priya try to get one up on each other whilst Vanessa isn't happy to witnesses Charity flirting with Mike. Tracy bumps into Laurel and Gabby in the café and mentions the Pirate Ship having its first booking today. It's news to Laurel. After Laurel rushes off to clean the Pirate Ship, Ellis asks Tracy for a word about Billy. Tracy doesn't understand why Ellis is defending Billy. At the Sustainability Awards, Vanessa overhears Mike telling an acquaintance how Charity got one over on him back in the day so he's been spinning her a tale about giving her a haulage contract and got her to hand over lots of information about Home James Haulage. He's explains he's starting his own logistics company so he gets to repay an old favour and hopefully get rid of the competition. As Kim presents Sharma & Sharma with an award, Vanessa tells Charity what she's just overheard. Charity vows to kill Mike but Vanessa insists they're going to be cleverer than that. Cain realises the police won't stop digging so he tells Moira they're going to need to get things in order in case the worst happens. Chas quips she wouldn't trust Kim or Graham as far as she could throw them. Noah insists Graham is okay although Cain orders him to steer clear. Laurel cleans the Pirate Ship ahead of the first guests' arrival. The Sustainability Awards moves out onto the driveway but there's no let up in Nicola and Priya's sniping. Vanessa orders Charity to go home and establish herself a solid alibi then she asks the valet for Mike's car keys pretending she's his wife. Billy approaches Tracy to apologise for yesterday but Tracy is over him. Vanessa searches Mike's car for the files Robert handed over and concludes they're in the locked glove compartment. Vanessa spots Mike approaching with the valet so she speeds away in his car. Meanwhile in the office, Kim wonders if Cain has heard about the reward yet. Noah listens in from the other side of the door and hears Graham telling Kim they need to destroy the photo. Kim insists Cain won't find out the truth so orders Graham to stop worrying. Moments after Charity, Robert and Aaron return to the pub, Vanessa appears and admits she stole Mike's car. She explains she panicked when she saw Mike walking over so she drove off and ended up running the car into a field. Vanessa questions what she's done. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Kim Tate - Claire King *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *DC Meaden - Louise McNulty *Mike - Pablo Raybould Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Yard *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Entrance way, driveway and office *Café Main Street - Interior *Pirate Ship Notes *Mike Anderson's acquaintance, Geoff, is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes